Detention Tension
by Unparalleled Aspect
Summary: She had finished half of the work when Natsu tapped her shoulder. She glared. He sighed and gave up. She went back to her work. The cycle continued until suddenly- "Maybe we should just kiss to break the tension."


The tension was very high. It was her first day of school, and to make it worse, she was a transfer student. It was the middle of the year where anyone knew everyone, making it more likely she'll be left out. Lucy bit her lip.

She could do it. No big deal. Just play it cool but be sociable. She would be fine. Lucy checked her schedule and campus map once more. Her first class was Algebra. Easy enough. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room.

It happened so quickly yet to everyone else, it was in slow motion. As she opened the door wider a bucket of water tilted and fell. The water soaked her thoroughly, making her clothes stick onto her body. What was worse, the bucket had managed to hit her on the head. Lucy fell to the floor in pain.

So far, not so good.

As she held her head and winced, she could hear some whispering. Some were wondering who she was, she could even hear a wolf whistle. Others were concerned and asking if she was okay. Lucy blinked as someone reached a hand out to her.

"Are you okay?" Looking up, the blonde was met with a small blue-haired girl. Her warm eyes were filled with concern. Lucy took her hand and stood up.

"I'm fine," she murmured. Another girl, much shorter than the previous one looked up at her head.

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to check on it?" She gestured to her bag, "I have some medicine."

"Don't worry about it." Lucy plucked at her uniform. "Although this is a bit uncomfortable."

"I have an extra set, if you'd like." A third girl came up to them, her arms crossed and her glasses high up her nose. The most striking feature that caught Lucy's eye was her scarlet red hair. "I'm Erza, the class president."

"I'm Lucy, I just transferred."

"Oh! So you're the transfer student we've been hearing about! I'm Levy and she's Wendy." The first girl indicated with a grin. Wendy gave a small smile and waved.

"Let's get you changed first. I'll explain to the teacher what happened." Erza pushed a bundle of clothes into Lucy's arms. "As for who did this, I think I have an idea. . ." She muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"No. Go on, it must be weird with your clothes sticking to your body like that."

"Thank you. I promise it'll be quick." Lucy said with heartfelt gratitude.

"No problem. Do you know where the restrooms are?"

"Y-yes! I memorized the map." She thanked the three of them and headed off.

* * *

The rest of the day didn't go so well either.

In History, her seat had been topped with burning coal. Lucy had given a loud yelp that caught everyone's attention. Checking the back of her skirt, she found that it had been singed. She thought she heard someone groan with her.

In Chemistry, Cana Alberona's beer had replaced her ammonia, and she was given a failing grade for her lack of a chemical reaction.

In Culinary Arts, someone had added a lot of chili powder to her pot. The boy next to her, Gajeel she recalled, had gagged and insulted her dish. She had adamantly denied it, but after taking a sip of her own curry, she couldn't help but agree. The problem was that she was sure she had only added enough for a mild dish.

By the time it was lunch, she had lost her appetite completely.

Lucy sighed and looked at her lunch forlornly. As she picked at it mindlessly, she overheard someone complain.

"Man, why are you so hard to prank? I've tried everything, and it didn't work at all." A pink-haired boy moaned into his hands. His friend just frowned.

"You're missing your target. You're getting the new transfer student, you know? You should apologize to her, Natsu."

"It's her fault for being in the way." Lucy stiffened. _Her_ fault?

"Idiot. She's the victim, don't make her the villain. _You're_ the one at fault here. Seriously, If you're not going to apologize to her, I'll tell Erza. Though she probably already knows. . ." Walking away, the duo continued their bickering, albeit somewhat one-sided.

Lucy puffed her cheeks in annoyance. So this Natsu person was responsible for all the bad things that happened today. There was still a few classes left, she could only hope that she didn't have any contact with him. Picking up her uneaten lunch, she stood up and marched to her next class early.

Fuming she bumped into someone rather hard. She looked at the person apologetically and opened her mouth to apologize. Upon realizing who she bumped into, her tone turned sour.

"Sorry." Natsu glared at her.

"What's with such a dry response?" Her frown deepened.

"It's not dry." She began walking towards the door.

"Hey, at least apologize again." He roughly grabbed her wrist.

"No." Pulling away, Lucy glared daggers, daring him to try again.

"What's up with you? I didn't even do anything wrong."

"You did plenty." They began attracting attention. Lucy turned. She didn't want to get in trouble. "If anything, you should be apologizing to _me_. But if you don't know why or aren't capable of doing that, then I'd rather you leave me alone."

"Hey!" As he reached out for her again, Lucy slapped his hand away. Retracting his hand, he started shouting. "You-"

She couldn't remember who started it, but somehow the both she and Natsu had ended up rolling on the floor, grabbing hair, scratching the face, even biting and punching. Only after being pulled apart by bystanders did she realize what they had done.

A short man sternly walked up to them. "Fighting is prohibited on campus grounds. You each get a detention. Come to my office after school. Until then, I advise you calm yourselves down first. Especially you, Natsu."

He spat onto the ground. "Whatever." Lucy assumed this wasn't the first time he had been called for a detention.

"Miss Heartfilia was it?"

"Yes. . ." She muttered quietly, ashamed.

"I understand that Natsu had provoked you, but know that violence is never the answer."

"I understand." The man disappeared as soon as she replied. Whispers of "Principal Makarov" reached her ears and she inwardly panicked. That man was the principal of the school, and she had gotten in trouble on the _first_ day. If she got into any more quarrels, who know how easily he would expel her, let alone suspend. Lucy glared at Natsu once more.

He shrugged and entered the classroom. The blonde groaned. Did she have _every_ class with him?

Fuming, she entered the classroom only after the bell rang. Luckily, she was seated on the other side of Natsu. Unluckily, he was trying to get her attention in bizarre ways. Ignoring each of his attempts, she squinted at the board.

She had told herself that today would be fine. So far, it seemed to be the opposite. Sighing, she twirled the pencil in her hand.

What was detention going to be like?

* * *

Detention was something she didn't expect. Makarov had just ushered them inside an empty classroom rather than talking things out in his office. He explained that he had a meeting that came suddenly. When asked what it was about, he muttered things about violence and first days and cursing the students for the trouble he was in. Natsu and Lucy were the only ones in class.

The rules Makarov set were that they were free to do anything they wanted, excluding causing him more trouble, and that they could only leave after he came back from his meeting. Their parents had been notified, and Lucy had to lower the volume of her headphones when she received a call from her father. At least she had them. Natsu's father had blasted both of their ears with his disciplining. Lucy could only give a sympathetic smile when the call ended.

Although she was in detention, Lucy was studious and diligent. She started her homework with high levels of concentration. She had finished half of the work when Natsu tapped her shoulder. She glared. He sighed and gave up. She went back to her work. The cycle continued until suddenly-

"Maybe we should just kiss to break the tension."

"W-what!?" She spluttered. "Are you insane?"

"Nope. I'm one hundred percent serious." He leaned in. "And. . .start." She hit his head.

"No."

"Are you just saying that to cover the fact that you're a bad kisser?"

"Am not."

"Then prove it." He challenged and leaned closer again. This time, Lucy didn't stop him. Their lips met and Lucy somewhat hesitantly allowed him entry. Tongues twisting, they hungrily devoured each other.

When they separated for air, Natsu grinned triumphantly. "I win!"

"It's not a game," Lucy hissed in embarrassment. She pulled him closer and smashed their lips together. Pulling apart once more, Lucy ran out of the room. For a goody two-shoes, she forgot the rules quickly. Natsu smirked.

"Not bad."


End file.
